Romeo and Juliet: Percy Jackson Style
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are from rival families. The two fall in love at a party Athena hosts and the two become secret star crossed lovers only leading to tragedy at the end.
1. The Warring Families

**A/N:** Since my previous fan-fic story didn't do justice, I have decided to write the PJO style of Romeo and Juliet after watching the 1996 adaption of Romeo + Juliet. I'll be modeling this story after the 1996 film but I'll be having my own surprises and whatnot. If some names are not familiar to you, it's because I made up some of the characters even though they are not apart of the PJO series. I apologize. _**READ&REVIEW**_ or else no update.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Warring Families<span>

_The Jackson's. The Chase's. They are arch rivals, lifelong enemies. The two warring families reside in the city of Verona where their families have their own motor vehicle assembly companies. Jackson Motors and Chase Vehicles. Sally and Poseidon Jackson are the young parents of young and charming 16 year old Percy. Frederick and Athena Chase are the middle-aged parents to beautiful and intelligent 16 year old Annabeth. The families have been warring for the last 25 years over a can of spilt cola and a few missing pieces of cheese from a party platter at a game of charades back in the early 1980's. These two teenagers are star crossed lovers after their first glance and kiss... and this... begins the entaling adventure of Romeo and Juliet... actually, Percy + Annabeth._

On a warm, bright and sunny Tuesday afternoon in the city of Verona, Percy's cousin Piper and his best friend Grover took a trip to the grocery store where they are needed by Percy to pick up a few items for tonight's dinner at the Jackson manor with the family. While pulling up into the parking lot, there, they run into three of the men from the Chase family, Annabeth's brother Malcolm and her cousins, Jason and Mario. Grover was quite disgusted when he laid eyes on them.

"Look at this unrequited filth!" Grover yelled

Malcolm quickly spun his head around and saw Piper and Grover. "Look! It's them.."

"SLAIN THEM!" Mario screamed in anger

Piper overheard Mario and pulled out his pistol with the words 'DAGGER' on the side with the Jackson family crest on the bottom on the handle.

"Draw your swords!" Piper yelled as the others drew out their weapons in unison

"We shall slain blood with unclean hands" Grover bellowed loudly

"With our duty lies, we shall draw blood from the enemy!" Piper yelled

"Not if we do first!" Jason taunted back loudly with a smirk

"With those words spoken, let there be war and no peace at heart!" Mario howled with anger as the others began shooting each other.

Jason let out the first bullet beginning the shootout. Grover and the rest of the people hid behind whatever they could as they aimed and were having a shooting match towards each other. The five of them were warring it out trying to slaughter each other outside the grocery store and in the koud, bustling streets of Verona.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Chase manor, a frantic and worried Athena and their live in maid who they commonly referred to as 'Jenny' were looking for Annabeth all over the house trying to get her prepared for a costume party that was being thrown at their home tonight.<p>

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" Athena yelled

"Where is she?" Jenny asked

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Annabeth was in the bathroom dunking her head in the little sink filled with lukewarm water pretending to scuba dive attempting to look for loose change her father would occasionally drop in there. When she heard her mother's frantic voice, she immediately pulled her head out of the water and ran out of the bathroom with her satin red robe on her.

"Mother! Jenny!" Annabeth exclaimed peacefully

"Get dressed darling! There is a party tonight" Athena announced

"A party? This is so soon!" Annabeth exclaimed in panic

"Go get dressed. We have four hours until our guests arrive" Jenny instructed as Annabeth ran upstairs to prepare for tonight's events.

* * *

><p><em>"With our duty lies, we shall draw blood from the enemy!" Piper yelled<em>

_"With those words spoken, let there be war and no peace at heart!" Mario howled with anger as the others continued shooting each other._

Meanwhile back at the grocery store parking lot, The same five men were having the shootout with their weapons which were named 'Swords' on their guns shooting each other over a Jackson boy (A/N: Take a guess? This was better left un-shown) biting their thumb at a Chase boy. Malcolm threw his 'Sword' down on the ground as did Grover.

"Let us make peace" Grover suggested

"Peace? Peace? I hate that word. I hate hell. I hate Jackson blood" Malcolm responded coldly

Percy must have gotten word over the shootout and drove over with his 'Sword' as well and drove right to the store straight away parking his car next to Grover's.

"HOLD IT!" Percy yelled as he jumped out of his car in concern and rushed towards Grover and Piper with his gun hidden in his shirt

Malcolm drew his gun at Percy's head and challenged him. "Draw your sword"

Percy pulled out his weapon and aimed it at Malcolm. "Do you challenge thy enemy?"

"I shall challenge thy enemy and slain unclean blood" Malcolm responded

Percy scowled and pulled the trigger sparking the continuation of the shootout. Before the opposing party could fight back, the Verona City Police Department arrived at the scene with helicopters watching an aerial view of the scene. Captain Prince was speaking through a megaphone ordering a stop to the battle.

"HALT! DROP THY WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!" Prince Captain yelled

Both parties dropped their weapons to the ground and raised their arms in surrender ending the shootout. The two parties were arrested by the police and were taken to the police station.

* * *

><p>AN: Was this okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to use some of the Shakespearean speak but I apologize if it didn't come out the right away. I'll try again the next chapter. I need your feedback in order to continue on. _**READ&REVIEW**_ or else no update.


	2. The Fairest Man in Verona

**A/N:** Thank you for your feedback. It means a lot. Here is your second chapter and second attempt at the Shakespearean speak because I'm a newbie. Enjoy! _**Read&Review**_ or else no update.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Luke Castellan, The Fairest Man in Verona<span>

Malcolm, Percy, Grover, Mario, Jason and Piper, handcuffed and furious with each other, were standing on the opposite sides of Captain Prince's police room door with an officer by their shoulders with the heads of the families, Poseidon and Sally (Jackson) and Frederick and Athena (Chase), sitting in front of the Prince Captain not too pleased with the group of 16-18 year old teenage boys disrupting the streets of Verona. But what was worse, the parents were getting an earful of this as well.

"A brawl. A BRAWL! Three civil brawls already and this time a civilian was injured" Captain explained

"I deeply apologize on regret" Poseidon responded

"Apology is none fray, Mr. Jackson" Captain Prince remarked (A/N: 'None Fray', not good enough, I'm presuming)

"So what the hell is happening to my kids?" Frederick yelled

"If they disturb the streets of Verona once more, their lives shall forfeit to the peace" Captain Prince replied with a deep, hollow voice

"So you're just gonna kill us?" Percy joked

"Young son, Little time is there for a laugh so silence should be thy golden" Poseidon explained

Mario was confused by the statement but did not respond as did he have little knowledge of the Jackson family or Shakespearean speak. Captain Prince made it quite clear to the six of their punishment if this incident happens once more.. Especially by them but Sally put her two cents in on the situation and see what she could do about young Percy.

"Captain, my son has never caused any public disturbances nor attacked the peace of this fair city" Sally explained

"Young Perseus, since this is thy young man's first offense, you will only be charged with 'Public Disturbance' and off with a warning but involved again, your life shall forfeit to the peace" Captain Prince warned

"You got it" Percy responded

"Off with you all" Captain Prince instructed to eject the room full with the two warring families on opposite ends of the room.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Poseidon, Sally, Percy, Piper and Grover were sitting inside a black stretch limo on their way back to the Jackson manor for their dinner. Poseidon wasn't too pleased with Percy's and Grover's behavior that afternoon at the grocery store with the Chase's. (A/N: That's what happens when two enemy families collide) Sally was especially upset with Percy because this was very unusual for Percy to do something like this.

"Percy, I'm absolutely surprised with thee" Sally said with shock

"My children were not brought up with such slander and ignorance upon thy life's begin" Poseidon remarked

"Father, you make absolutely no sense whatsoever" Percy responded

"He's trying to tell you that he's absolutely disappointed with such man" Sally replied with such sorrow towards her son

"And you..." Poseidon growled as he pointed towards a scared looking Grover

"Never draw your swords unless there is a real pose of threat" Poisedon said

"There was a pose of threat!" Grover exclaimed

"Like those pansies?" Sally questioned

"Those pansies happen to be our lifelong enemies" Poseidon said

"Yes mother, pansies" Percy responded

"The only reason our families are fighting is because someone spilt your can of cola and stole your cheese platter at a charades party almost 10 years ago" Grover explained

Poseidon sighed in defeat wondering how he's going to deal with Percy and Grover once they soon arrive home. Percy and Grover on the other hand are going to be in very deep trouble with Sally and Poseidon. (A/N: The torture scenes are better left unsaid so use your imaginations, please)

* * *

><p><em>At the Chase manor...<em>

"Mother, I'm here. What is your request, madam?" Annabeth asked

"Hurry, we only have three hours left until the party begins!" Athena announced as she and Jenny dragged Annabeth up to her costume room to prepare for the party.

Annabeth sat down on the stool by the closet and in between the vanity in her robes with a confused look on her face. "Mother, why am I attending this party?"

Athena grabbed the current copy of 'Time' magazine and flashed it upon Annabeth's face revealing the front cover with a picture of the richest man and the governor's son, Luke Castellan. "Isn't he a dream, darling?"

"He's thy gentleman" Jenny chimed

"I don't know.. I've never met him and I will not be betrothed to such stranger" Annabeth protested

"That's why this party is taking place" Athena said in a mild sing song like voice

"You're throwing a party just to hook me up with a stranger?" Annabeth asked in confusion

Athena dropped her makeup brush in surprise and rushed towards Annabeth in shock. "He's not such stranger! Luke Castellan is thy fairest man in Verona"

"He's not that fair, madam" Jenny said

"It doesn't matter! My daughter shall be betrothed" Athena announced to the entire room with excitement

'_I swear, my mother is not functioning properly today_' Annabeth thought with disgust as she got up off of her stool to dress for the party. Annabeth was not excited to be married off to a stranger whom she had not met once in her life, even if he is claimed to be the richest and fairest man in Verona. All Annabeth wanted was to marry for love and not out of anonymity and money.

"HURRY DARLING!" Athena yelled from the bathroom

Annabeth groaned in severe impatience.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I hope this chapter was much much better for you:) I am not familiar with the Shakespearean speak but I am familiar with the Romeo and Juliet play but next chapter, it's about to get interesting with a Luke/Percy battle.


	3. Parties and Sword Fights

**A/N:** Thank you for your feedback. It means a is going to be the most interesting chapter of the story, especially the Luke/Percy sword fight in the middle of the party. The reason I am using Shakespearean language is because it's to enhance the modern and Shakespearean feel to the story. I won't be using too much of it in my version of this story. Enjoy! _**Read&Review**_ or else no update.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Parties and Sword Fights<span>

After Percy dealt with his parents about today's incident at the grocery store involving the enemy party, he made his way to Sycamore Grove just as the sun was beginning to set looking quite depressed while eating a bag of skittles his father gave him the week prior (A/N: I don't really think you would like it if Percy were smoking, now would you?) to today's incident. The sky was a bit of an orange color due to the sun setting at 7:30pm. Percy sat on the wooden ledge of the structure behind him not too far from the beach. He took out his pocket book and began writing in it to clear his thoughts.

'_Why is love so complicated? Is thy woman's beauty so striking and compelling? Or is it that women are complicated... people. With that sun sets, I shall write one's frustrations in true despair._' Percy thought in his head as he penned this down in his pocket book which he refers to as his journal. After writing, Percy closed his book and placed in his jacket pocket to finish eating the rest of his skittles while looking depressed. Just as he finished the last three skittles, his cousin Piper approached him in a neutral state.

"Good morrow, cousin" Piper greeted

"Good morrow to you too, cousin" Percy responded

"What's up, cuz?" Piper asked

"Is love truly complicated?' Percy responded with a questioned

"Percy, love is complicated if you don't have the right woman" Piper responded with a tone of wisdom

"So basically you're telling me that love sucks?" Percy asked

"Oh, so you're in love!" Piper exclaimed

"With this girl... Rachel Elizabeth Dare" Percy said as he blushed with embarrassment to his face

"You mean the fat, ugly redhead with the freckles and looks like a cat lady?" Piper questioned in confusion ruining Percy's good mood

"HEY! Watch it!" Percy yelled in defense

"Sorry man, I just have to be honest" Piper said with remorse

"She's not a cat lady. She's thy man's object of affection" Percy remarked

"Her only object of affection is food... and lots of it" Piper joked

"Very funny, Piper" Percy retorted as Grover rushed towards the two in his car on full speed. Once he parked the car, he rushes towards Percy and Piper with tickets to the Chase family party in his hands wearing a Marilyn Monroe like costume.

"You guys gotta hurry" Grover said

"Why?" Percy asked

"We're going to a party" Grover responded with a smirk just as Percy and Piper looked at each other oblivious to what was going to happen tonight at this party.

_30 Minutes later at the Chase Manor..._

Percy (a Knight), Piper (Zorro) and Grover (Marilyn Monroe) flashed their tickets at the front door dressed in their costumes with humble smiles on their faces, the security guard let them in to the party without any doubt of suspicion. The three teenage boys had sighs of relief so they could enjoy the party without disruption.

"I'm going to go look for my Rachel and declare my love for her" Percy said

"Why are you declaring love for someone who doesn't love you back?" Grover asked

Percy then proceeded to be disappointed with himself. Grover and Piper then stared at each other in guilt for crushing Percy's heart over Rachel, the object of his affection that does not reciprocate love for him. Meanwhile, Annabeth and her mother rushed to the dance floor of the party where Annabeth will be meeting Luke Castellan and his father, the governor Hermes for the very first time.

The two ladies approached the two men with humble smiles. "Hello governor" Athena greeted

"Hello ladies, I would like you to meet my darling 18 year old son, Luke" Hermes responded in a greeting manner

"Hello Annabeth" Luke greeted

"Hello Luke" Annabeth responded

"We'll leave you too lovebirds alone" Athena said as she and Hermes walked off and grabbed some food to eat. Just on the other side of the floor, Percy, Grover and Piper were having a nice chat. As Percy led himself away from the conversation, he noticed Annabeth, a pretty looking lady with nice, long, straight flowing brown hair with sea like blue eyes. It was Annabeth. Percy locked his eyes on her and smiled. Annabeth noticed Percy and locked her eyes on him with a smile as well. He smirked with himself as being pleased.

"Annabeth, will you my charming lady dance with thee?" Luke asked her with confidence

"Oh.. uh, Sure" Annabeth responded nervously as Luke took her to the center of the dance floor. Meanwhile, Percy, Grover and Piper were having a nice chat until Percy spotted Annabeth slow dancing with Luke.

'_My lord, She looks like an angel sent from heaven. Is what love is seems from the stars?_' Percy thought as he locked eyes on her with amazement. Jason, who was standing at the top of the stairwell noticed Percy, Grover and Piper. Jason was shocked to see them there, Jackson blood. He hated the Jackson's as much as the rest of the Chase family. He ran towards Frederick and warned him of Percy's presence.

"Uncle Freddy, Percy's in the house" Jason warned

"What's the big deal, nephew?" Frederick asked

"Jackson blood" Jason responded "I vow death on Percy for invading our home"

"Don't do anything, you will make a scene" Frederick warned

Meanwhile, Percy, Grover and Piper were talking amongst themselves, looking at Luke and Annabeth together in disgust. Piper looked like he wanted to kill Luke, Grover was munching on a plate of potato chips and Percy... was still staring at Annabeth. Luke then turned his head to a eye-locked-on-Annabeth Percy with an evil smirk. Percy, furious and ignorant, bit his thumb to make him mad (A/N: Just like that guy with the pink hair did in_ Romeo + Juliet_. I can't forget this part, this is where the sword fight begins) An outraged Luke left Annabeth astray on the dance floor and approached Percy.

"Did you bite your thumb at me?" Luke screamed as the music stopped and the crowd turned their attention towards Luke and Percy

"Uh, yeah" Percy responded

"NO! PERCY! QUARREL!" Grover yelled

A confused Annabeth witnessed the whole scene as Percy and Luke begin to battle each other over Annabeth herself. "Draw your sword!" Luke challenged as he pulled out his sword.

Percy ignored Grover and drew his sword and pointed it at Luke's throat. "Do you challenge thy enemy?"

"I insist, we shall brawl" Luke responded

Luke threw the first sword throw but Percy dodged the attack which began the battle between them... over a girl. Percy dodged all of Luke's attacks while Luke was hit a few times by Percy and his sword. Athena saw the show and whispered to Annabeth.

"Is that a Jackson?" Athena whispered

"I can't quite make out the face" Annabeth responded as she continued witnessing the sword fighting between Luke and Percy

"SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND STOP THAT FILTHY JACKSON!" Jason yelled

Luke and Percy continued battling each other, ignoring Jason's ridiculous comment. Once Luke missed an attack towards Percy, Percy flung his sword onto the ground and grabbed it as quickly as she could. He pointed the swords towards Luke's head.

"Do you still challenge thy enemy?" Percy asked as he, Grover and Piper left the party with straight faces and the feeling of accomplishment. Maybe Annabeth will now know who Percy really is and not just some Jackson clan family member who has dirty blood as the Chase family claims so.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I hope this was entertaining. The reason I chose car companies for the two families is because construction companies will just be copying ideas, law firms is too predictable and car companies is something original and unusual. I hope this was better :)


End file.
